


Pinky

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Peacocks, Pets, prompts profanadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Draco está de cumpleaños y Lucius decide hacerle un regalo... Envenenado.





	Pinky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt número 6 para @NoahdLaw.
> 
> "¿Tuvieron alguna mascota? Si fue así, ¿fue una mascota común o rara?, ¿estaban los dos de acuerdo en tenerla?, ¿hubo alguno de los dos que al principio no quería y luego acabó encariñándose?"
> 
> Pues esto es lo que ha salido XDD ¡Espero que te guste!

La cena de cumpleaños había ido bien. Desde luego, mucho mejor de lo que Harry había anticipado durante toda la semana. De haberlo sabido, se habría ahorrado varias noches de insomnio y algún retortijón de estómago. Pero ¿quién iba a decir que pasar más de diez minutos con Lucius Malfoy no iba a ser una tortura de principio a fin? Narcissa había ayudado, desde luego. Y Draco también, por momentos. Por ejemplo, cuando le había cogido la mano por debajo de la mesa. Lo del pie jugueteando con su tobillo y subiendo por su pantorrilla justo enfrente de la mirada afilada de Lucius no le había ayudado en absoluto.

Pero al parecer, tener a Harry en Bretaña, sentado a la misma mesa que sus padres, ponía a Draco más caliente que un Colacuerno Húngaro. Lo que explicaba que, en cuanto salieron de la chimenea de uno de los salones de Malfoy Manor, Harry acabase empotrado contra la pared mientras Draco bajaba a besos por su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse a sus pies.

Al mismo tiempo que el botón del pantalón de Harry cedía ante los insistentes dedos de Draco, otro plop muy distinto se escuchó al otro lado del salón. El de una aparición.

Harry tuvo al segundo su varita en la mano, al igual que Draco. Las barreras de la mansión estaban activas y si alguien había conseguido traspasarlas no se trataba de una visita. Pero ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con los ojos enormes de un elfo doméstico, que les observaba como si estuviese a punto de reprenderles como a niños pequeños.

Aunque no fue eso lo que hizo, sino una exagerada reverencia con sus orejas rozando la alfombra, antes de señalar las dos cajas que habían aparecido con él.

—Señorito Draco, le traigo el regalo de su padre. Pinky se encargará de cuidar de ellos como se debe. Pinky lo hará todo bien. Pinky está a su servicio, señorito Draco.

Harry no pudo reprimir una risita.

—¿Señorito Draco? — murmuró entre dientes y Draco le dio un codazo, antes de acercarse al elfo doméstico.

—Humm… Veamos, en primer lugar, soy el señor de Malfoy Manor y ya no soy un crío, estoy seguro de que sabes cómo debes dirigirte a mí.

El elfo se retorció las mejillas y parecía a punto de ir a abrirse la frente contra la pared en cualquier momento. Pero Draco puso una mano en su cabeza y relajó el tono de su voz.

—Pinky, te prohíbo que te castigues, ¿de acuerdo? Enséñame el regalo de mi padre.

—Sí, señori… Señor.

Pinky agitó su mano y las dos cajas se abrieron. Desde el otro extremo del salón Harry distinguió el movimiento de algo que parecía un pico y vio cómo Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja, antes de girarse hacia él y decirle:

—Harry, son pavos.

 

* * *

 

Harry aprendió mucho sobre los pavos albinos durante los días siguientes: que tenían que estar en un estado constante de calor y que éste debía rebajarse cinco grados cada semana que crecían, que su comida no podía estar en el suelo sino levitada con magia a medio metro para evitar que los ratones se la comieran, que ésta debía ser muy rica en proteínas, o que su espacio dentro de los jardines debía estar acotado, ya que, con excesiva libertad, los pavos corrían el riesgo de volverse salvajes.

También descubrió que Pinky había venido a Malfoy Manor para torturarle.

Nada raro si era el propio Lucius quien lo había enviado. Pero ni siquiera Harry se hubiese esperado algo como eso. Que cada vez que las cosas con Draco se ponían interesantes, Pinky se apareciese frente a él. No frente a Draco, no. El elfo elegía muy bien cuándo y cómo hacerlo.

La primera vez, Harry estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza de Draco entre sus muslos. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Draco ponía su boca a trabajar así, pero Harry había querido mirarle, había hecho el esfuerzo y se había encontrado con la cabeza de Pinky justo al lado de la puerta. El respingo había sido tan grande que no había tenido un accidente con los dientes de Draco de puro milagro. Y cuando Draco se giró hacia la puerta allí no había nada más que las enormes hojas de madera.

La segunda vez, Harry se empujaba dentro del cuerpo de Draco con todas sus ganas. Tenía las manos de Draco sujetas sobre la almohada con un hechizo y las suyas agarraban con firmeza sus caderas. Con cada embestida, Draco arqueaba más y más la espalda. Era delicioso verle ondular sobre el colchón, los ojos vendados y los gemidos rasgando su garganta, hasta que la cabeza de Pinky apareció tras uno de los doseles de la cama. El elfo sonreía burlonamente y fue bastante difícil explicarle a Draco por qué había dejado de moverse justo cuando ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo.

La tercera vez era Draco el que estaba dentro de él. Harry tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la espalda apoyada contra los mosaicos de azulejo de la ducha. El agua caía entre sus cuerpos y Harry estuvo a punto de escurrirse como ella cuando Draco consiguió el ángulo perfecto. Con un mordisco en el hombro de Draco, Harry pidió más, _justo ahí, más_ , y desde fuera Pinky frotó el cristal de la ducha para deshacerse del vaho que lo empañaba y asomarse al espectáculo. Era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Harry se corrió por primera vez delante de un elfo doméstico y evitó ducharse con Draco durante las dos semanas siguientes.

Mientras tanto, los pavos seguían creciendo al ritmo esperado y empezaban a tener sus primeras plumas blancas.

 

* * *

 

—¿Entonces no hay ninguna forma de echarle?

—Me temo que no, Harry — había respondido Hermione, que no veía tantos problemas en que un elfo de Lucius viviese en Malfoy Manor durante unas semanas, por mucho que Harry pensase que estaba allí para espiarle.

Por supuesto, Harry no le había contado nada de las apariciones de Pinky durante el sexo. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Draco, quien probablemente empezaba a plantearse en serio que su pareja estuviese sufriendo algún tipo de crisis alucinatoria.

La verdad es que Harry estaba convencido de que Lucius le había lanzado un reto. Que todo eso sucedía porque él había tenido una erección durante aquella cena en Bretaña, cuando Draco se había empeñado en provocarle por debajo de la mesa. Pero si eso era una prueba, o mejor aún una competición para ver quién cedía antes, Harry no era de los que se echaban atrás. Ningún elfo iba a alterar su vida sexual.

Es más, Harry se empeñó en aumentarla.

Aunque tuviera que coreografiarla un poco.

Pronto descubrió que las posturas en las que Draco y él miraban en la misma dirección eran una apuesta segura. Y eran suficientes para ir variando, si uno le echaba imaginación.

Y cuando ésta se acababa, Harry recurría al consejo de Vatsiaiana.

—Wow, Potter, eres toda una caja de sorpresas… — le dijo Draco una noche, después de practicar una postura particularmente interesante, aún con las manos atadas en la espalda. Harry anuló el hechizo y besó el interior de sus muñecas.

—Y las que me quedan…

Al final iba a tener que agradecerle a Pinky, no a Lucius (nunca a Lucius), que hubiese metido las narices donde nadie debía meterlas.

 

* * *

 

Unos días más tarde, Pinky se presentó ante Draco a la hora del desayuno y volvió a barrer parte del suelo con sus orejas.

—Amo Draco, los pavos han desplegado su plumaje por primera vez.

—Estupendo, Pinky. Eso significa que ya son adultos, ¿no es cierto?

—Al menos ya no están en período de cría, señor. Deberían valerse por sí solos y aparearse durante el siguiente celo.

 _Oh, estupendo_ , pensó Harry. _Para que haya más crías y Lucius vuelva a enviarte aquí._

—Entonces tienes mi permiso para volver a Bretaña y a la casa que sirves, Pinky.

 —Como ordene, amo Draco. Estaré allí para servirle, señor.

Y por fin, tras treinta y ocho días en su casa, Pinky chocó sus dedos y desapareció. No había mirado a Harry ni por un segundo, algo que hubiese sido un detalle después de haber estado a dos metros de partes de su cuerpo innombrables a la mesa durante el desayuno.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a los pavos? — preguntó de pronto Draco.

—Más tarde — dijo Harry, preparándose otra tostada y disfrazando el no que le vino a la mente.

—Estaba pensando en llamarles Lucius y Narcissa.

Harry levantó su mirada de la mantequilla.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, son su regalo y ésta fue su casa, donde se crio la primera bandada de pavos albinos…

A Harry le parecía estar viviendo en una saga de terror de serie B. Después del elfo Kinky (perdón, Pinky) llegaba la secuela: El Pavo Lucius. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle al bicho si se mojaba.

Debía haber estado bastante tiempo distraido, porque un trozo de pan chocó con su cabeza mientras el francotirador se reía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Te decía — repitió Draco — que tal vez tenga que decirle a Pinky que vuelva y me ayude a escoger los nombres…

Había un brillo en su mirada que Harry conocía muy bien. El mismo que tenía en Hogwarts cuando consiguió echarle del equipo de Quidditch por haberle agredido, o cuando ahora le reducía a un puñado de gemidos incoherentes, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por que le dejase correrse. A veces, cómo cambiaba la historia.

Harry soltó la tostada, posó la taza sobre el plato y se preparó para lo que fuese a venir.

—Me pregunto si seguirás poniendo en práctica ese libro tuyo ahora que nuestro espía favorito ya no está.

Draco lo sabía. Lo del elfo, lo del libro en su mesilla, todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio. Y Harry tenía un problema, porque aún le parecía más atractivo cuando se crecía en esa superioridad que le daba venir de vuelta cuando el otro aún recorría la ida.

Mejor él que Lucius, desde luego.

De repente, Draco se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su regazo. Y con los dedos enredados en su pelo, susurró unas palabras sobre sus labios.

—Harry Potter 1, Lucius Malfoy 0.

Esa mañana, ninguno de los dos acabó su desayuno.

(Y los nombres de los pavos los escogieron Albus y Scorpius).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
